


Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Resurrection

by KuroInu1213



Series: Code geass R3 [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, High School, Limbo, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Tea, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroInu1213/pseuds/KuroInu1213
Summary: NO THIS ISN'T BASED ON THE MOVIES AS YOU CAN SEE THE R3 ON THE TITLE. This work is a work based on the series canon of the show because I kinda wanted it to be done but it didn't so I did it myself. Hope you guys enjoy it! I will add on tags as we go along and it does tie into the other fics that I have on this series of a crazy plot twist to happen so I hope you guys will enjoy and stay tuned for more :) also bear in mind I'm in school so my uploads are in random. Depending on what series I want to do and what fics I want to write.





	1. Chapter 1

I died.

I just died.

Right before my eyes.

My best friend stabbed me.

Stabbed me right below my chest.

Stabbed right in front of me.

 Like a real friend.

My first friend.

His name was….

 

* * *

 

 

“Suzaku!” I yelled out as I called him from the distance.

The bushy haired Japanese boy stopped and turned to be with in confusion, “Um, Hi Lelouch.”

I ran to him, “Suzaku, I told you to wait for us.”

He pouted, “I thought you were gonna be late again. Like always, and I didn’t want to be late to class again.”

“Jerk.” I pouted back. “Noticed Nunnally didn’t come out this time.”

I heard running steps from behind me. A young girl’s voice spoke, “Big Brother I told you to stop running off like that. You’ll be tired for the rest of the day cuz your stamina sucks.”

“Oh well sorry Nunnally, I’m not the one who caused us to be run a bit late.” I replied.

“And wanted to be with my boyfriend? _Okay._ ” Nunnally sassed back at me.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I blushed.

“Whatever you say, I’ll just walk to school by myself, hope I don’t get taken away by a creepy stranger!” She said while skipping away.

_C.C has taught her too much. I thought to myself._

“Nice to see your sister is lively than ever.” Suzaku laughed. I started walking as he follows.

“I know I just hope she doesn’t get in trouble with that sass.” I sighed.

“You know Haru was hoping she’d end up like that.”

“What? Why? How?”

“She went on the lines of, ‘she’s too sweet for her own good she needs to be able to stand up for herself and run shit like a boss. I want her to be like a mean girl. You know the type of bitch that can ruin people’s life in a phrase. Like be more honest with herself.’ That’s what she told me about a year ago.”

 “Doesn’t answer the why.”

“She doesn’t want people to step over her. And also, Nunnally told Haru she didn’t want to be dependent on people.”

“Oh, I see. I’m proud of that. Learning to become her own woman,” I said quietly.

“I know you don’t like that idea, but it has to happen. It’s a growing up thing. Something we both know.”

“Yeah. Growing up.” I muttered.

Once we get to the school the Nunnally went to her friends Kaguya who is Suzaku’s cousin that has a crush on you guessed it her cousin. Alice, a sassy blonde that is the opposite to the blonde stereotype. Rolo, her legit twin, his real name is Nebiros but he hates being called Nebby so we call him Rolo since he loves Rolo’s chocolate. and Anya, a quiet girl who is literally a real-life doll.

Then we go to our cubbies where we put our shoes and exchange for the shoes we wear at school.

“Hey Suzaku,” I called out.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“You know who’s really hot.”

“Your sister?” Suzaku replied. “The full blooded one.”

I looked at him and noticed he was joking since he was giving me a straight face. Then I shook my head, “No I’m serious, you know who I really wanna try dating.”

“Miss Villetta.” Suzaku replied and nodded.

“We all wished that man, but seriously.”

“Kaguya. You’re second best, I can’t be with my cousin like that.”

“Although it’s socially acceptable here in Japan?”

“Yeah no, too much family drama as is.”

“No. It’s Kallen.”

“Kallen? My sister in law Kallen?”

“Yah.”

“She has an ass I can tell you that.”

“She’s your sister in law man,”

“Hey, I had wet dreams about both my sister in laws.”

“Yet you won’t date your cousin?”

“Blood related.

“Right.”

“Anyways why don’t you ask her out, you can use that emo boy charm and ask her out.”

“That worked in like early 2010s, it’s 2018. No.”

“Good Girls, Bad Guys became relevant again.”

“Because the internet is the internet. I’m pretty sure she’s a girl who like classy memes not shit-tier ones.”

“Just ask her out then, girls like her hate bitch guys who can’t take the first step. She’s a dope ass bitch with standards.”

“I mean, what if it ends up like Shirley?”

“Told her one shit joke and she cries to me about it. I mean you guys are cool in the end, right?”

“Yeah but….”

“But nothing, try it out. I think she’s like your terrible sense to humor.”

“My humor isn’t terrible.”

“It’s moldy bread dunked in a cesspool of sewer water.”

“What do you mean?”

“You joked about decapitation once.” Suzaku said with a blank face.

“C.C must’ve really rubbed into you.”

“Thank you she taught me many things. Maybe if Kallen doesn’t work out, I can teach you some of them.”

“What?”

“What?” Suzaku replies as he winks and walks to class. I followed right after him.

We both came into the locker room as the school bell rings. Once I came in I see a lot to guys (like from fat, to muscular to scrawny) changing from their school uniforms to their P.E uniforms. As usual it smells disgusting. But again, that’s boys for you. We smell, a lot. (Pretty sure girls do too, but they are more discrete about it). I changed from my school uniform to my sweats really fast since it’s November and it’s cold out. I see Suzaku taking his time talking to the other guys as I sit and watch him and his muscular back. I look around to see if I see someone I know, and I run into a familiar face.

“Hey Rivalz.” I quietly said to the shirtless blue haired boy.

“What’s up Lelouch?” He replied

“Nothing much. How was your weekend?” I asked

“Great, I had sex.” He replied with a smile.

“With who?”

“A girl from another school, we knew each other from Milly when she had that mixer. God she was so fine.”

“You know her name?” I asked.

“That I cannot say, I promised her that much until we are official.”

“You have sex, then ask her out?”

“Yeah, I know that’s weird but its easier to get the tension out right away and see how the girl is in bed before you date. So then that way if you do the opposite ask her out then fuck, you don’t have to break up with her because she was bad in bed.”

“Where did you learn that from?”

“Tamaki.”

“Of course, your boss.” I sighed. Then Rivalz got up and walked to the court as I followed suit and went out to the court as well. Figures we are going to be playing Basketball today. Yay (as I say in a very monotoned voice). Suzaku walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder.

“You are going to be on my team,” He told me as I nodded. So, we played. I keep on missing passes and dribbling the ball. I also keep on tripping and falling as I chase the other team to try to get the ball.

Then it hit me. Not literally, a ball hit me. To the point where I knocked down the ground. I felt a dizzier and dizzier as I try to stand up. I felt my body flip as someone was shaking my body, I hears Suzaku saying, “Lelouch! Lelouch! Wake up! Wake up! I don’t want to lose you! Wake up!”

I felt my body drift as I keep on hearing, “Wake up! Wake up!”

“Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,”

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,_

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,_

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,_

_Wake up, Wake up! Wake up, Wak-_

* * *

 

I jump out as I see myself in a dark room with candles an open door lets the sunlight hit my skin. Then I see two little children a boy and a girl. They seem to be brother and sister given their similar face and eye structure. The boy looks to be Eleven and has semi wavy black hair with eyes of gold, and the little girl with red-brown hair with a fine curl, about eight, nine?

“It’s nice to see you are finally up sir! We were worried.” The little girl said hugging me.

“Yeah! Mama told us not to come in her because there was a demon supposed to be inside here.” The boy said.

“Oh really?” I replied knowing damn well the demon was me.

“Yeah yeah!” The boy continued. “Hikari, came in here not knowing that since we were playing hide and seek, and she found you. So, we thought you were hurt by the demon and tried to wake you up.

“I shocked you with a magic trick mama taught me to wake you up, I’m sorry if it hurt.” Hikari said.

As the children kept talking I was very confused so then I asked as I stood up and looked to them, “What is your name little boy?”

“Shigure.” He said.

“Ah I see. So you’re their children then. Can you take me to them? Your parents, aunts and uncles are my longtime friends you see.”

“Sure!” Both of the children said as each grabbed one of my hands. Then I got up and walked into the sunlight.


	2. Want some more Tea?

It’s been a little while since I’ve been here. In this calm zen room, with my husband, Gino and my four-year-old daughter Kaori, sleeping on the couch. While having some green tea with my older brother Naoto and my lovely sister in law Haru. Gino and I are wearing kimonos, mine is a bright crimson one with blue and white fish patterns. As his was a green one with black plant patterns that matched his knight of three cape. Green does look good on him I have to admit. I couldn’t help but look at Gino as looked at me so endearingly because this is the first time I ever choose to wear rouge on my lips as I sit in the proper stand any Japanese person would.  I gave him a weak smile and we chuckled.

“You want some more tea Kallen?” My sister in law asked.

“Yes, I would,” I replied

She was about to get up so I got up and said, “Wait let me go-“

“Kallen, just because I’m am ambassador of Japan doesn’t mean you have to get your own things as a guest silly. But if you want, please accompany me.” She said as she offered me to go towards the kitchen. I get up then walked in front as she walked behind me.

“Naoto, Gino, would you like some too?” She asked.

“Um can I have some coffee instead?” Gino asked.

“Of course,” She replied

My big brother winked at her and she chuckled. They really do seem to have their own language.

“We’ll be right back.” She said as she took my hand and guided me. Even when at twenty-eight I’m still somewhat of a child to her huh?

We went to the kitchen and Haru was preparing the tea as I was preparing Gino’s coffee. I found the many coffee grounds she had an was in awe.

“So, Kallen. No that we are alone, just the two of us… I was wondering for the past four years; how did you end up settling with Gino? I thought you didn’t like him that way a while back.” She asked suddenly.

“Well, I guess I just fell for him. I was even shocked.  After Lelouch died I was in a dark place for about a few years after that. I loved a man I felt that couldn’t love me the way I loved him. Found someone I can fully relate in every level and is someone I think is everything I could ask for in a man. But then he goes and dies. As his death ended in vain.”

“I felt he was an idiot for that. I just wish I’d intervene a bit earlier, I’d smack him.”

“As would I. But then, Gino kept on intervening in my life, asking me if I’m okay, if my mom’s okay. Tired to be there for me as I was for him as a friend, then he grew on me. We have our disagreements, but he was sweet, he changed from the ignorant aristocrat to someone that seems more aware, someone that can help me by my side to help with the things I fight for. I realized he’s the type of person that I need, yes, we both can be hot headed when messing around but in seriousness he can be as level headed as can be as I am the one who can put up a fight. Then when we had Kaori, I have fallen completely. He’s a great father and a great husband.”

“That’s good.” She replied. Then starts to boil the water. “Did you know he love you from the start?”

“No.”

“Well he did. He kept bothering me, Ohgi and your brother about you and what to do just to get you to talk to him. It was quite annoying.”

I wanted to burst lot laughing to tell him he that was very cute of him, and make fun of him for it. Then Haru gave me a smirking side eye. I made the same face back at her and asked, “So it’s about time you tell about my brother and you.”

“Like I said, He fell for my thirteen-year-old self, we dated, then not date, dated again, had Shigure then got married.”

“There has to be more than that sis.”

“Nope, that’s it.”

“Fine, don’t tell me then.”

“It’s your brother’s wishes although I wish to say, but he’s my husband. I made a vow.”

“Fine,” I pouted.

“You know C.C is coming today to with Dachi right?” She said.

“Well it is a family reunion, right?”

“Yes it is. Are you two still having issues?”

I gave her a blank glare, “Why?”

“I mean Dachi did yell at Kaori for something she did wrong and you did get upset-“

“Oh, no we talked it out,”

“Okay good.” Haru said as she prepped a cup of tea for her to taste.

“Anything else?”  I smirked.

“Suzaku is coming too.”

“That’s fine too.”

Haru smirked at me.

“What we where all fine at the wedding!” I blushed as the coffee got ready. Haru prepared three cups of tea as I prepared Gino’s coffee.

“Hey I gotta ask, Doesn’t childbirth like destroy your Vag?” She asked.

“Yes. It did, I didn’t want another kid after that. How could you do it?” I asked

“Your brother has a nice dick for a milf.”

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? I love her but why?

“You know Gino and your brother does the same damn thing about us.” Haru said as she as she puts the tea on a wooden plate, and takes Gino’s coffee and places it on it too.

I take the plate from her and walked out of the kitchen as we walk towards the living room in front of the rock garden and see Gino with Kaori up and on his lap, talking to Naoto. Haru sits down as I put the plate on the table.

Haru makes a silly face to greet Kaori and said, “Damn I kinda miss Hikari and Shigure at that age, they were so small and cute, not that they aren’t now. It’s just I can carry them with no ease and stuff.”

Naoto laughs and says, “Who says we can’t go for a third.”

“No,” Haru quickly replied. “Kallen told me childbirth is too painful.”

I nodded and laughed as Gino sips in his coffee and sighs, “And I hate seeing my love in pain.”

“Aw,” Haru said nearly crying. “That’s cutest thing I heard.”

“And I don’t care about a woman being the head of her household, I told my father and mother that and they had to agree.” Gino continued.

“A lot of noblewomen must say that Kallen is lucky then.”

“I am,” Kallen replied.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards outside. While I hear a faint voice of a child calling out ‘Mommy!’

It was getting closer as I could tell it was the voice of my nephew Shigure, and Hikari. Haru got up and opened the slide door to the rock garden then looked out. I head a gasp.

“Oh, my lord.” She said looking frozen. Naoto, Gino and I went towards her to see and I saw Lelouch, hold hand with my nephew and Niece. I was in shocked.

“Hello, guys, long time no see huh?” He said in a voice with glee. However I know in the next few moments, aren’t going to be filled with it.  


End file.
